


Silver Screen Fantasy – A Sidestory to After Ever After: Snowglobe Wishes

by puss_nd_boots



Series: After Ever After [6]
Category: Nightmare (Band), 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: Before comedians Hiyori and Sakito started dating, Sakito made a film that was considered rather racy. Hiyori is about to see it for the first time – which may lead to a new stage in their relationship.





	Silver Screen Fantasy – A Sidestory to After Ever After: Snowglobe Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Kiryu (and their alter egos My Dragon) are property of BP Records, Nightmare (and their alter egos Sendai Kamotsu) are property of Avex, I own the story only. Sidestory to After Ever After: Snowglobe Wishes, takes place about three-quarters of the way through that story. It’s probably necessary to have read this fic to fully appreciate this one. Written for Season of Kink’s Holiday Season of Kink challenge, which involves using at least three kinks from the community’s list in a single fic. The kinks I chose were Pictures/Video, Rimming/Licking and First Time. (By the way, most technology in the universe of A Sort of Fairy Tale/After Ever After is on par with the 1930s/1940s – around the time the move A Christmas Story takes place – hence the idea of watching a movie in someone’s home being a novelty).

Like a lot of countries, the Nation of Veekay had an Office of Censorship that passed official laws on what was acceptable to put in films, magazines and radio programs offered to the general public. (Books were less of a concern, it was generally believed that anyone reading a questionable book would have the good sense to do so in private).

Granted, they were less restrictive than many censorship boards. Some coarse language and gun violence did slip into the films produced by the nation’s filmmakers. There were even glimpses of nudity here and there. But when it came to open displays of sexuality, that’s when the censors cracked down.

Sex, you see, was the one thing that could get a film censored – or at least earn a filmmaker a stern warning to trim his or her film or risk not getting a general release. The country had a reputation for being fairly liberal about most things – but explicit lovemaking in films was not one of them.

There were always filmmakers who managed to beat the odds if they proved their work did have redeeming social value. There would be an argument before the censorship board, but in the end, they’d receive their certificate – official notice to the public that they’d been cleared for public exhibition.

Never was there any battle bigger, though, than the one that erupted over Lost in Blue.

The movie was the work of a young, maverick writer/director. It was about a woman stuck in an arranged marriage – which was still practiced in some areas of the country – who didn’t realize her life was missing anything until she met one of her husband’s employees and fell in love. And that love included her finding out about erotic pleasure for the first time in her life.

The scene was shot carefully, of course. You never saw any genitalia, and just a few flashes of bare breast. It implied a lot more than it showed. Except most audiences came out of it swearing they’d seen full-blown hardcore action – especially the bit where the heroine’s lover was seen kissing his way slowly down her stomach, and then there was a closeup of her face dissolving into ecstasy.

This caused the censorship board to come down on it like a ton of bricks – to the outcry of film critics who had seen a preview of the movie before it was submitted for “official clearance.” The board insisted the entire scene be excised, the critics countered that the film’s impact would be blunted without it – and the film did, indeed, have artistic merit.

The row spilled over loudly into the pages of newspapers, as both members of the board and the critics expressed their opinions in no uncertain terms. And then, the film received an unusual champion in the person of the nation’s Crown Prince.

Prince Yo-ka gave an interview to the capital’s biggest and most respected newspaper in which he argued that the movie was worthy of being seen by responsible adults. “Silencing artistic voices is never good for a country as a whole,” he said. “Put the film out there, let the people make up their minds.”

Once His Royal Highness had weighed in, the censorship board reluctantly stepped aside and let the film pass – with the caveat that all advertising materials, including posters, contain the line, “Mature Content, For Adult Audiences Only,” and that theaters not allow anyone who looked too young into screenings.

All the publicity, of course, meant that when the film finally went on general release, it was a smash. Long lines were reported all over the country as people came to see what all the fuss was about. People claimed, many months later, that the birth rate of Veekay went up as a direct result of Lost in Blue.

Nobody benefitted more from the brouhaha than its male star, the performer who was going by the name Jakigan Meister. It was the final step in his quest to become a serious actor, to get away from his old identity – as Satty, part of the comedy group Sendai Komatsu.

He’d left comedy behind, and was trying to make a new life for himself. Until now, his serious film career had been kind of stop and start. This looked like it was going to put it into permanent jump start.

He was getting tons of press – including an interview in one rather daring pop culture publication that featured a series of tasteful nude photos. He was getting nominated for major acting awards. And he was getting considered for other substantial leading man roles.

Finally, he thought, I’m not going to go back to comedy. Ever.

* * *

“I’m so glad you’re going back to comedy!” Hiyori said to Sakito, aka Jakigan Meister, aka Satty, as they walked down the street, hand in hand. Hiyori had just learned that his fondest wish was about to come true – he’d convinced Sakito to reform Sendai Komatsu, at least for a single Royal Command Performance on Christmas Eve.

“That’s because of you,” Sakito said, squeezing Hiyori’s hand. “You made me want to do that again. A couple of years ago, when I made Lost in Blue? I thought that film was going to spell the end of comedy for me forever. All the fuss made about that film was finally getting people to look at me as a dramatic actor.”

“I never saw Lost in Blue,” Hiyori said, softly. “I mean, I know there was a lot of fuss about it, but I never saw it.”

“You haven’t?” Sakito said. He paused. “Do you want to?”

“Is it playing anywhere?” Hiyori said.

“No,” Sakito said. “But there’s a way you can see it.”

Hiyori frowned. “How?”

“My living room. As part of my payment for every film I’ve made, I’ve asked for a print of it.”

“You have a movie projector in your home?” Hiyori said.

“Well, not the 35 millimeter projectors they use in theaters,” Sakito said. “It’s 16 millimeters, and that’s the size print they gave me. It’s good enough for showing friends and family what I’ve done. So, if you want to see it, we can go to my place and watch it.”

Hiyori paused. This was a juncture of their relationship that marked a turning point – he hadn’t been to Sakito’s place yet. He knew very well what could happen if he went there – especially considering the content of the film in question. Well, okay, one scene of the film in question.

Are we ready to leap into intimacy? he thought.

Of course, he was definitely attracted to the other man – the fact that Sakito was a good ten years older than Hiyori didn’t matter to him at all. And he always felt warm and comfortable around him. Plus . . . there was the small matter that he WAS curious about the film. Not just because of its adult content, but because he wanted to see Sakito as a serious actor.

“All right,” he said. “Let’s go watch it.”

“Excellent,” Sakito said, wrapping an arm around Hiyori’s shoulders. “I’ll make us drinks. And, if you want it, popcorn.”

Hiyori just smiled. Drinks and popcorn didn’t matter too much to him right now. What did was the prospect of getting closer to this man – just what would happen between them before the evening was out?

* * *

Sakito’s apartment was twice as big as Hiyori’s. Everything seemed sleek, stylish and modern, from the glossy black chairs to the football-shaped glass table to the leather-covered couch.

“Have a seat,” Sakito said, walking over to the closet. He wheeled out a long, thin cylindrical object mounted on a metal pole – which he then turned sideways and pulled upward, revealing it was a movie screen. “I haven’t had one of these home screenings in awhile,” he said. “I hope I remember how to do it right!”

“It’ll be fine,” Hiyori said. He looked around as Sakito went back into the closet and rolled out a film projector on wheels, then went over to a shelf where film cans were lined up. He brought back a couple labeled Lost in Blue 1 and 2, and threaded the first into the projector.

“They’ll be a break in the middle, I’m afraid,” he said. “It can’t be helped. Fortunately, it’s not during . . .”

“THAT scene?” Hiyori said.

“I was going to say one of the more dramatic parts – but it’s not during THAT scene, either,” Sakito said.

Hiyori laughed. “I’m sure you’re tired of people making such a big deal about it,” he said.

“Well, sort of,” Sakito said. “But it didn’t bother me too much – because I’m proud of the film. People came to see the sex, but they left the theater impressed with how it all came together as a whole. And it did have a lot to say about what arranged marriages did to people – two districts made ‘betrothal without consent’ illegal after it came out. I think I’m more proud of that than anything else.” He finished setting it up. “I’ll get the drinks and popcorn,” he said, heading for the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Hiyori was settled comfortably, rum and coke in his hand and snacks on the table in front of him, when Sakito turned off the lights and pushed the “play” button on the projector. “Let’s see if I did this right,” he said.

A film leader appeared on the screen, counting down from 11 to 3. “So far, so good,” Sakito said. There were a few seconds of blank screen, and then, the logo of the company that produced the film. This dissolved into the opening credits – at which point Hiyori began to feel a bit odd. He was literally watching a film in someone’s living room. Okay, the royal family had screening rooms in their homes – but regular people did not. Home entertainment, in Veekay, was the radio or record player. Films were watched in theaters.

It was an experience that Hiyori wouldn’t have unless he was dating someone, well, who was special. A star twice over. Although the more he’d gotten to know Sakito, the more he realized the “star” part didn’t matter as much as who he was as a person.

The movie proper began. The audience was introduced to the main character and saw her going about her humdrum daily routine – including a brief scene of sex with her husband where she just lay there, coldly. A voice-over narration from the woman talked about her arranged marriage, how she went into it because that’s what women were expected to do.

And then, her husband was asked to work on a major project with a younger co-worker. The other man came over to the house so they could discuss things in person – and this was the character played by Sakito. Hiyori glanced back and forth between the screen and the man sitting next to him. They were the same – yet not the same.

Hiyori was very familiar with how the man he was dating looked while in his comedy persona, Satty – usually buried under silly costumes and makeup. He was less familiar with his appearance as a serious actor. The strange thing was, he looked like a super-enhanced version of himself. His cheekbones were sharper, his eyes more piercing, even his posture seemed straighter. He was most definitely believable as the Prince Charming he was supposed to be in the film.

His character hit it off with the wife. They agreed to meet for coffee, then rode bicycles together in the park, then he taught her to play tennis. They shared a growing and deepening friendship, which was edging toward love.

And then, the husband went away for the weekend for a business trip, and the younger man came over, and there was some hemming and hawing and awkwardness . . and then, a hot, explosive kiss. The woman started to lose herself in it – then pulled back, alarmed.

“I don’t know what I’m feeling,” she said with a shaky breath. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Well, then,” Sakito’s character said, softly, “maybe we should find out what it is.”

He pulled her to him, and they kissed again, and the woman moaned softly as she allowed herself to get swept away, pulling Sakito closer as their tongues visibly invaded each other’s mouths.

Hiyori was very much aware that he was watching the scene breathlessly, his heart pounding. He could see the woman respond to him with raw sensuality, her hands moving all over his body, and he began to imagine himself touching Sakito like that . . .

There was a slow dissolve to the two of them together in bed, both seemingly naked. Sakito was on top of her, passionately kissing her again, and she arched up against him, breathing heavily and whimpering slightly, as he ran his tongue slowly along her neck. He kissed downward from there, out of camera range, and there was a closeup of the woman’s face as she gasped in pleasure, her eyelids flying open . . .

Hiyori knew the man was kissing and sucking on the woman’s breast, and he imagined Sakito’s mouth on his own nipple, hot tongue flicking against it before the lips closed tightly around the little bud . . .

His head was spinning. His whole body was starting to feel hot. He arched his hips forward a little, aware he had a growing erection – which just got harder as the camera showed Sakito kissing his way downward over the woman’s stomach, followed by a tight closeup of her face, eyes shut tightly, mouth open and panting, entire face a mask of bliss that left no question as to what the man was doing.

And then, Hiyori felt heat, and the weight of the other man leaning on his shoulder, and Sakito’s hot breath on his ear.

“You like watching this,” Sakito whispered. “I can tell.”

“Yes,” Hiyori whispered back.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Sakito murmured, his lips caressing the shell of Hiyori’s ear. “My lips, my tongue . . . how they would feel on your skin . . .”

The picture had changed to Sakito’s character on top of the woman again, both of them visible only from mid-chest up, but their motions left no doubt that he was just about screwing her into the mattress. Both of them were panting and moaning.

Hiyori was just about burning up, between the searing visuals and Sakito continuing to kiss his ear, oh, God, he was teasing it a little with his tongue, just enough to drive Hiyori mad . . . 

“You want this, too,” Sakito whispered. “You want me on top of you. I can tell by . . .” His hand slid into Hiyori’s lap, cupping his erection through the pants. “This.” He stroked it through the fabric, and Hiyori moaned aloud.

“Do you want to be naked on my bed?” Sakito whispered. “Do you want me to make you moan and come – like this?”

He said it at the moment the woman on the screen let out a loud cry, supposedly the first orgasm she’d ever had in her life. Hiyori let out a moan of his own, imagining himself under Sakito, reaching an explosive peak of ecstasy.

“My bedroom is the second door on the right,” Sakito whispered, pointing to the hall. “Go there and wait for me.”

Hiyori got up from the couch, legs wobbly. He walked in the direction Sakito had indicated. Oh, my God, he thought, it’s going to happen. It’s really going to happen . . . 

He quickly stripped off all his clothes, looking around him as he did so. The bed was covered in a black quilted coverlet, with matching black pillows. The walls sported art prints – one of a mountain and a river, one of a grouping on shells on the shore.

Hiyori lay on his back on the bed, knees bent as if to block the full view, waiting breathlessly for what would happen next . . .

And then, Sakito was at the doorway, wearing only a yukata. He walked to the side of the bed, lit the candles on the nightstand, and opened the drawer, taking a few things out.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” he said. “Since the day I met you. And you’re even more beautiful than I’d hoped.”

He pulled Hiyori close, and they kissed long and passionately, their tongues brushing, and Hiyori thought about the movie, about Sakito doing this to that woman, her heated reactions . . .

Sakito eased away and stood up. He waited until Hiyori’s eyes were on him, and he undid the tie of his robe, pushing the whole thing to the floor.

Hiyori ran his eyes over him, top to bottom and back. God, he was gorgeous. Long and slender, all over, wonderfully formed and proportioned. And then there was that cock, looking flat-out majestic, strong and proud and hard as hell already . . .

Slowly, Hiyori reached out, running a hand down Sakito’s chest. “Do you like what you see?” Sakito said.

“Yes,” Hiyori said. “Yes . . . very, very much.”

“It’s all for you,” Sakito said, lying on the bed next to him and pulling the other man close. “Every . . . last . . . bit . . .”

And then they were kissing again, Hiyori wrapping his arms around Sakito and pulling him against his body, grinding his hips slowly and moaning. Sakito tangled his fingers in Hiyori’s hair as he plundered the other man’s mouth with his tongue, exploring thoroughly, flicking from spot to spot until the younger man let out a groan.

“This is what you were thinking about, isn’t it?” Sakito murmured between kisses. “What you wanted.” He kissed slowly down Hiyori’s neck, nibbling at the flesh, licking at his throat . . .

Sakito moved down further, and his mouth closed around a nipple, making Hiyori arch upward and clutch at his new lover’s head. He remembered the movie, the implied breast sucking, and now it was being done to him, Sakito’s lips sucking at him gently, then firmly, then pulling away long enough so his tongue could slide over the hardened bud.

“Yes,” Hiyori moaned as the other man licked back and forth slowly, then sucked again, varying the pressure and intensity. He closed his eyes, letting his head tip back, losing himself in the warm sensations that ran through his entire body.

Unlike the woman in the film, Hiyori had known erotic pleasure before. He just hadn’t known it quite like this.

Sakito moved downward, slowly kissing over Hiyori’s stomach, and Hiyori remembered it happening in the film, the look on the woman’s face as it was implied that his mouth was caressing her most sensitive flesh . . .

“You want what happened in the movie,” Sakito murmured. “You got really turned on by the idea of me eating her out, didn’t you? And you wanted me to do it to you . . .”

Hiyori sucked in his breath. Moaning “Yes,” he prepared himself to feel the other man’s mouth moving downward toward his cock.

But instead, Sakito pulled back and gently rolled Hiyori over onto his stomach. Hiyori looked back over his shoulder in surprise.

“Pull your knees up and spread your legs a bit,” Sakito said. “You’ll see.”

Hiyori obeyed, leaning over a bit so his ass was sticking up in the air. Okay, he thought, he’s going to fuck me, right? That’s what’s going to happen, and . . .

Sakito didn’t push any lubed fingers into him, though. He took the lube bottle and poured a bit into the cleft, then smoothed a sheet of plastic over it. He leaned over, and began to kiss along the curve of the younger man’s ass.

“Look at this,” he murmured. “So pretty and firm and delicious. I’ve wanted to know what that ass looked like and felt like under those costumes.” He nipped at it, lightly. “It’s even hotter than I thought. I’m going to touch it and play with it and . . .”

He ran his tongue slowly over the curve in front of him, then squeezed his ass with both hands. He released it, then squeezed with the right hand, then the left, then the right again, rubbing both sides, then parting them . . .

Sakito leaned over, burying his face between the cheeks, and Hiyori felt something pressing at his entrance through the plastic. It was warm, and strong, and moved around the opening, teasing the rim of it, then dipping inside, pulling out, running along the rim again . . .

Oh, my God, Hiyori thought. He’s rimming me. He’s eating my ass.

It was a new experience for him – something he’d been curious about, but none of his previous boyfriends had wanted to try it. Sakito, meanwhile, was doing it with enthusiasm – pushing in a little, wriggling a bit, pulling almost out, then running around the opening again, flicking and teasing.

Hiyori was moaning, opening his legs wider, leaning back against the teasing sensation as Sakito pushed into him again, a bit deeper this time, his tongue wriggling and moving and trying to find pleasure spots to stroke. Each movement made him shudder even more with ecstasy.

Sakito pulled almost all the way out, running along the opening again – and then he thrust it hard into Hiyori, much deeper than before, making the younger man moan loudly. He pulled out, then thrust in quickly again, then pulled out, moving back and forth as he went.

Hiyori was being tongue-fucked, and all he could do was moan loudly, thrusting his hips backward sharply, trying to feel more and more of this delicious, wicked, forbidden sensation. The tongue moved into him slowly, wriggling this way and that, seeming to touch every part of him.

As if that wasn’t enough, there was a finger starting to rub at the little bit of flesh between Hiyori’s cock and entrance, and that created a nice, warm sensation, and warmer still, and then, suddenly . . . Hiyori let out a loud cry as a bolt of pleasure shot from where he was being stroked.

Sakito caressed that spot faster and harder as his tongue continued its wicked rubbing and wriggling, moving in and out of Hiyori. The younger man could only breathe heavily, hands clutching at the comforter, feeling droplets of sweat start to roll down his skin.

The finger pressed and rubbed, stimulating his prostate, sending one wave of sensation after another rolling through his body, and there was the heat of that tongue, now curling inside him, caressing bundles of nerves that seemed to be set on fire.

“Fuck, Sakito, oh, my GOD . . .” Hiyori moaned. His whole body was trembling, feeling tighter than a bowstring. He was just a mass of pleasure now, between the tongue and the finger, sensations from his channel and his prostate meeting and burning and making every bit of him quiver. He felt like he was on the verge of an incredible orgasm, ready to explode all over the place, but he didn’t want to, not yet, he wanted this to last forever . . .

Sakito’s other hand came into play, reaching around Hiyori’s body and wrapping around his cock, starting to stroke it rapidly. Hiyori let out an animal sound. It was more than he could take, the tongue inside him, the fiery sensation from his prostate, and now this, fingers running rapidly along his shaft, seeming to caress every inch of him at once.

He finally let go, the explosion of pleasure so deep and intense he thought that he was going to pass out. His vision turned white, his voice was a hoarse cry of ecstasy as he spilled hot wetness all over Sakito’s hand.

Hiyori sagged to the bed, panting and incredibly limp. The mouth and both hands eased away from him, the plastic was gently pulled away and Sakito got tissues to clean up. He bent over and kissed the younger man. “Now you know what it’s like for me to make love to you with my mouth,” he said.

“Sakito . . .” Hiyori just clung to him, still shuddering. “Oh my God . . .”

“Was that the first time you’ve been rimmed?” Sakito said.

Hiyori just nodded.

“I’m going to make sure it’s not the last.” Sakito stroked his hair.

Hiyori clung to the other man still, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He never thought he’d ever have an orgasm so intense. He never thought he’d have a sexual experience that intense, period.

“You’re just amazing,” Sakito murmured. “God, you’re delicious. I’m never going to be able to get enough of you. Ever.”

Hiyori kissed him again. “Sakito . . . you haven’t . . .”

“Haven’t come myself?” he said. “That’s true. You can do something about that, can’t you?” He ran his finger back and forth across Hiyori’s lips. “With this pretty mouth?”

Hiyori didn’t need to be asked twice. He started to kiss along Sakito’s collarbone, headed downward. When he reached a nipple, he took it in his lips, running his tongue along it, then sucking it as Sakito had done to him. He was delicious – Hiyori circled the bud again and again, then brushed back and forth over the surface of it, feeling the man beneath him shudder.

He kissed down the other man’s stomach, slowly, breathing in his scent, wondering how his new lover would feel in his mouth . . .

And then, he reached it. He stroked it gently with his fingers first, feasting his eyes on it. It was hard, and gorgeously formed, and seemed completely ready for his attentions. His tongue brushed against the very tip, moving down slowly over the head . . .

Hiyori slid his lips down over the lovely thing, and then he moved down further, and further still, sucking it gently, slowly. It was as much for Hiyori’s benefit as Sakito’s, so he could get used to the new sensation, the shape of him, the way he responded . . .

He began to suck faster, moving his head up and down, the cock sliding through his lips. Hiyori purred, shifting his position a little so he could take him deeper, wanting to go as far as he possibly could – to give Sakito back the intense pleasure he’d been given before.

Sakito moaned, grabbing at Hiyori’s head and moaning, “Yes, keep going, like that . . .” Hiyori sped up even more, thrusting down on that lovely cock, his fingers working on the parts of the shaft his mouth was not, working downward toward his balls . . .

Hiyori thrust down hard, nearly deep-throating him as his fingers lightly stroked the sac, hearing his lover’s moans get more ragged and intense, his breathing heavier . . .

And then, Sakito suddenly cried out and grabbed the back of Hiyori’s head on an outstroke, and Hiyori pulled all the way back – just in time for his lover to shudder with an orgasm and cover Hiyori’s face with hot, white wetness. Hiyori licked at it, another naughty shiver running through his body – because this was also a first for him.

Sakito was on his back on the bed, panting. “Oh, fuck,” he murmured. “That was wild . . .” He raised his head and looked at Hiyori. “You look really beautiful like that.”

“Thank you.” Hiyori leaned over and kissed him lightly, and Sakito pulled him closer, the two of them kissing more intensely, come getting on both of them – which made them laugh, until Sakito took a tissue and cleaned them both off.

When that was done, they kissed again, softly, and Hiyori held him tightly. “You’re like nothing I’ve ever experienced before,” he whispered.

“I guess neither of us wants to leave this bed, do we?” Sakito said. “Not right away.”

Right now, Hiyori wouldn’t budge a centimeter from this spot if his life depended on it. “I’m . . . I’m glad we watched that movie,” he said, snuggling against the other man’s shoulder.

“We didn’t finish it, you know,” Sakito said.

“It’s okay,” Hiyori replied. He’d seen all he needed to see, really. Enough to, well, lead to what he really wanted.

“We could watch the rest of it later,” Sakito said, pulling Hiyori into his arms and pulling a blanket over them both. “Right now, I think we just both want this.”

They snuggled under the comforter, enjoying their closeness, the afterglow of their new intimacy.

* * *

The next morning, when they were having breakfast together downstairs, both wearing yukatas, Hiyori brought up the inevitable question.

“Were you really doing anything with your co-star in the film?”

“No,” Sakito said. “Well, making out with her, that I was doing – you can’t fake that. But I wasn’t going down on her, or penetrating her. That was all done with camera angles and editing – and acting. We were actually making jokes between the takes. Neither of us was entirely naked, either – I had my underwear on.”

“So . . . you weren’t turned on?”

“Not in the least,” Sakito said. “It was all acting to me. Which is why I was kind of surprised when it came out and everyone found it so erotic.”

“It WAS erotic,” Hiyori said. “For me, at least.”

“God, yes, you were so hard from just watching,” Sakito said. “I saw that, and it turned ME on. And all I wanted was . . .”

“What ended up happening,” Hiyori said.

“And it’s going to happen again,” Sakito said. “You have an open invitation to be here as long as you want. You can spend the night whenever you wish. In fact . . . I’d like you to stay here again tonight.”

“Don’t you have rehearsal?” Hiyori said.

“So do you,” Sakito said. “But we could come back here and . . .” He leaned over and kissed the other man. “What do you say?”

“I say a definite yes,” Hiyori said. He kissed his lover again. “This is an almost better Christmas present than the reunion show.”

“I’m a Christmas present?” Sakito said.

“Best one I ever received,” Hiyori replied.

“Talk like that might get you dragged back to the bedroom, you know,” Sakito said.

“Do you see me complaining?” Hiyori gave him his most flirtatious glance.

They got up and headed back to the bedroom, hand in hand. Breakfast could wait.

* * *

Eventually, they got around to watching the second half of the movie. There were no more lovemaking scenes. There was, however, the husband finding out about the affair and getting murderously jealous, and the heroine developing a sudden case of boldness. She stood up to her husband – even as he was threatening her with a gun – then walked out and ran off with her lover, the husband screaming that they were both cut off, not a bit of help and support from him, ever. The final shot was the two driving off to an uncertain future – but at least they were together.

Like us, Hiyori thought, reaching over to squeeze Sakito’s hand. We don’t know what our future is bringing. We don’t know if he’ll be back with his old troupe full-time, or how we’ll be able to work seeing each other on a regular basis around our careers. But we’ll work on it.

Some gifts, some Christmas wishes, didn’t come easily. But the effort to make them happen was well worth it, especially when the payoff was extreme happiness.


End file.
